


(mark a place in time) for every chance you took

by lackingmelanin



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, That's it, holster and bitty did, it't just fluff, ransom didn't go to samwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackingmelanin/pseuds/lackingmelanin
Summary: Good things happen on Tuesdays. Any residual hangovers from the weekend (though there haven’t been many of those since he moved out of the Haus) are completely gone, everyone’s a little bit cheerier simply because it’s no longer Monday, he opens the cafe, usually with Bitty, and gets to go back to his apartment for almost a full 24 hours before returning to work for his regular Wednesday shift. The majority of his current favorite shows have new episodes on Tuesdays, and if it’s the midseason there’s usually a hockey game or two to watch instead.Anyway, Adam loves Tuesdays. And Adam thinks he could very easily love this man.





	(mark a place in time) for every chance you took

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Coffee Shop Soundtrack by All Time Low because this is my first coffee shop au and I couldn't resist.
> 
> all characters belong to ngozi and her wonderful check, please! universe!

Adam met him on a Tuesday. Good things happen on Tuesdays. Any residual hangovers from the weekend (though there haven’t been many of those since he moved out of the Haus) are completely gone, everyone’s a little bit cheerier simply because it’s no longer Monday, he opens the cafe, usually with Bitty, and gets to go back to his apartment for almost a full 24 hours before returning to work for his regular Wednesday shift. The majority of his current favorite shows have new episodes on Tuesdays, and if it’s the midseason there’s usually a hockey game or two to watch instead.

Anyway, Adam loves Tuesdays. And Adam thinks he could very easily love this man.

He said his name was “Ransom,” patiently spelling it out like he was used to being questioned while still completely engrossed in whatever email or Facebook post was on his phone, and though Adam would usually think that was incredibly rude and dismiss the immediate attraction he felt because of it, the adorably concentrated look on his face made it damn near impossible to look away and start his drink, nevermind ignore him completely.

When Adam turned around after completing the drink, mentally preparing himself to have to call for “Ransom” and be snapped at or dismissed, he startled. Instead of the back of a hat and forehead he had been expecting, he was suddenly face to face with the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

He recognized that Ransom was attractive of course, how could he not when faced with the broad shoulders and toned arms clearly visible under a thin and comfortable looking henley? The impressive body, however, in no way prepared him for the beauty of that sheepish smile and those apologetic eyes.

“Hi, sorry, thank you,” Ransom said quickly, reaching for his drink. “I’m starting a new semester tomorrow and the syllabi are pouring in.”

“Lots of work to get started on?” Adam asked, eager to keep the conversation going. He felt himself flush when Ransom let out a quiet laugh and rubbed the back of his neck with his empty hand.

“A bit. It’s not my first year here at least, so at least I’m more worried about the actual classes instead of being the kid that gets lost and stumbles in late to a giant lecture hall.”

“We’ve all been there, man,” Adam replied. “I did that the first day of my last semester, somehow, and I didn’t go to a huge school.”

“Did you go to a school around here?” Ransom questioned.

“Eh, not far. Samwell, in Massachusetts? It’s like-”

“Wait, Samwell? Like ‘went to the Frozen Four three years in a row’ Samwell?” Ransom said excitedly.

“Yeah, dude. I wouldn’t have taken you for a hockey fan.” Adam replied.

“Oh, man, I used to play! I actually almost went to Samwell and played but I got into the seven year med program at Brown and I couldn’t exactly pass that up. Still lowkey cheered for you guys, even when you were kicking our asses.”

“Dude! Samwell was freaking sw’awesome, imagine we were on the same team. What position did you play?”

“Defense,” Ransom replied. “Don’t know if I have the muscle to make it obvious anymore.”

Adam laughed incredulously, his exclamations becoming more high pitched by the second. “Dude! I played defense! Imagine we had been on the same line! Also you’re still totally fit bro no doubt about that.”

Adam saw Ransom pause, but before he could apologize for making him uncomfortable, Ransom’s face broke into a shocked smile, eyes flashing down to Adam’s name tag before meeting his eyes again.

“Wait, are you Adam Birkholtz? Oh my god, I was totally obsessed with your captaining, dude, everyone was talking shit, saying no one could follow Jack Zimmermann and Samwell was gonna fall back off the map but you totally proved them wrong, bro, you had an awesome season!”

“Oh my god, thank you!” Holster said, blushing when his voice came out at a pitch he didn’t think he was even capable of hitting.

Ransom opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Bitty came out of the kitchen wiping at a spot of flour on his apron.

“Holster, have you gotten rid of the soy milk under the-” Bitty started, cutting himself off when he saw the looks on the two boys’ faces. “Oh, I didn’t know you had someone coming to visit, so sorry!”

“Oh, no, I’m just a customer, we just got to talking about some… stuff,” Ransom answered, looking sheepish again. “I’ll just get going then, it was really nice meeting you, man.”

“No!” Adam said too quickly. He barged on without acknowledging the look he knew he was getting from Bitty. “We should… hang out some time, if you wanted. I know you said you’re busy and all but, uh, I really liked talking to you.”

“No, dude, of course, same!” Ransom said quickly, already opening his phone to a new contact page. “Just put your number in and I’ll totally text you. I was thinking about maybe going to this talk at the movie theater down the street about pop culture in cinema later this weekend, one of my professors from last semester is running it and I promised I would make it out, if you would maybe wanna join me?”

“Of course, that sounds amazing!” Holster said, grabbing the phone and entering his name as ‘Coffee Shop Adam.’ “I guess I’ll talk to you later, finalize some stuff.”

“It’s a date,” Ransom said, smiling softly. He waved quickly to Bitty before walking out of the door, concentrating on his phone again.

Adam stopped watching him walk away when his phone buzzed.

_My real name’s Justin, by the way(:_

He looked through the front window of the shop, making eye contact with Justin. He could do nothing but smile when Justin laughed at Bitty hitting Adam with a tea towel, scolding him for not warning Bitty a move was being made in the front. Waving, Adam watched Justin walk away, out of sight of the window. Even though Bitty was still hitting him with that towel, Adam felt his smile grow even larger.

Good things happen on Tuesdays.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first omgcp fic (i have so many ideas its awful) and it was for the 2017 bitty valentines exchange! There was a word limit and I just have SO MANY THOUGHTS about this au so i decided to stop here and continue it separately in another fic. basically, holster and bitty (and probably the rest of the Gang) went to samwell but ransom went to brown (at a specific seven year med program which i'm 99% sure doesn't exist but there's a program like that at bu where i am so i 100% made it up to fit my mental timeline). bitty and holster are working at a coffee shop/cafe/bakery in providence and reasons why will hopefully be explained in another fic! 
> 
> This was a gift for sailorminirobert on tumblr, hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I can't plug my own tumblr yet since this is a secret exchange but i'll come back soon! 
> 
>  
> 
> EDITS: i’m sleepysuburbs on tumblr!! come chat w me! 
> 
> also i realized instead of saying “this program at brown doesn’t exist” i said “brown doesn’t exist” in this end note hahaha so that’s fixed now


End file.
